


As the humans do

by ShlynneAsh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ace Aziraphale - Freeform, At least I tried to make them ace, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Who needs labels, You can come and see I guess, ace crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShlynneAsh/pseuds/ShlynneAsh
Summary: This is my first fic for this fandom so... something. Tell me if you like it. Also, I did my very, very best to put these dorks in character. I tried. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	As the humans do

  
  


Aziraphale poured tea for himself and for his guest in a practiced manner. He and Crowley were yet again enjoying themselves in the back rooms of the book shop. For Aziraphale, it was a welcome distraction from actually opening the shop. Successfully stalling the woman who insisted she come back to buy a book that he had done everything in his power to convince her away from. It was quite a relief.

Though, with a small price. 

Aziraphale’s mind was swirling with just incoherent thoughts. As if something he could just reach out a grab, but couldn’t get a read on. He felt almost like a searching gold miner in the nineteenth century. One thing was certain though, they all revolved around Crowley. Aziraphale knew--he had known for quite some time now, that he had feelings for his friend. Surely he could call him that. These feelings were something along the lines of what humans would call romantic he supposed, but it felt almost more than that. He had no desires to inappropriately touch the demon in any way, but he did feel an urge to be closer. To always be within arms reach and in company of. It was something quite odd.

He held his cup with both hands as he sat across a small table and studied Crowley. His limbs were spread out in the snake-like manner they always were, and his face was on the edge of a scowl. Crowley studied him in return. That was nothing new either, actually Aziraphale couldn’t remember the last time he caught Crowley  _ not  _ staring. It was just part of their normal behavior and demeanor, he hadn't ever given it much thought. The demon reached for his tea, holding it hazardously. Aziraphale inwardly winced, but didn't look away. Crowley wasn't exactly bad looking, quite the opposite. His high cheek bones and blazing hair were always a welcome sight.

“What?” he demanded.

It took the angel a moment to realize he had been seen watching. “Hmm? Oh. I was just thinking.” He took a sip of tea.

“Dangerous if you ask me…” Crowley muttered. Aziraphale cleared his throat and made a meaningful glare to which Crowley shrugged indifferently. 

Aziraphale straightened himself, almost preening. “Well I  _ was _ thinking,” he clarified. “And I’ve come to a question. What are we?”

Crowley wasted no time in gesturing his tea around in the air and replying almost sarcastically, “Whatever do you mean?”

What _did_ he mean? “Oh, you know. The humans have… relationships.” That sounded about right.

“Oh, that’s what they have, is it?” Crowley sent his response, glancing to the side. Obviously he wasn’t taking this conversation very seriously. Aziraphale huffed.

“Why, quite. I do hope you take a moment to think about it,” he said. The demon settled farther into the couch and let out a none committal  _ hmm… _

Silence. Aziraphale bristled. “I don’t know,” Crowley said finally.

Aziraphale held back another huff, instead saying, “Surely we are… friends.”

“I suppose.”

A pause. The angel was getting quite exasperated trying to keep this conversation going, but he did want an answer. “Are we something… more than friends, Crowley?”

Crowley’s full attention was on him, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the humans have different relationship for more or less… er, love. And they name themselves things. Like, ‘husband and wife’ for example.”

“You want to put a label on us?” There was a pause, and Aziraphale couldn’t possibly fathom what it meant. “Labels never stopped us before.”

The angel was starting to feel a bit guilty. “Ah, yes. Of course. I was just-”

Crowley sighed. “How about lovers then? Would make you happy?”

Aziraphale blinked. “My dear, I had never thought of that,” he exclaimed thoughtfully. Lovers was an improvement, certainly, but was it truly the extent of their… connection? Perhaps there was another word, but for all the books he had ever read, he could not think of one. “Er, I suppose that might be appropriate. Though human lovers are… quite different from us in showing affection.” Did they show affection? He supposed they did. Aziraphale made Crowley tea and patted him on the back, and Crowley surely looked after him his fair share too. 

“Yes, with all their… ” Aziraphale brought his attention back to his companion. Crowley’s tea had been abandoned, and his face was more contemplative than menacing. Though it quickly turned to one of an odd disapproval. “Kissing and such,” he continued. “Though it does make well for good temptations.”

“Yes, yes.” Once a demon, always a demon he supposed. Though Aziraphale’s worries lay in Crowley’s opposition to affections. “Though… surely affections wouldn’t be so bad.”

The red-haired man peeked out from behind his glasses wearily. “I… suppose not.”

Aziraphale took a moment to search over Crowley’s serpentine eyes. He wished the demon was smiling, or that he would wear his dark glasses less. Truly his eyes were beautiful when he smiled. His whole face was. “Would you… want to try it?” This was uncertain territory. Was it wrong to ask for more affections? As an angel, Aziraphale had never questioned why he loved Crowley. It seemed improbable, yes, but it was a familiar feeling. What they had was alright enough. If Crowley didn’t want to he could-

“Try… kissing?” Crowley asked inquisitively. Though he had said the word before, he seemed to trip over it this time. He threw his head back dramatically then rolled it back forward, “Oh, I don’t  _ know. _ ”

Aziraphale smiled politely--and meant it. “Oh I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Crowley pursed his lips and stared out from under his glasses. “Here.” Aziraphale reached forward and tugged off the sunglasses.

“Ngk,” Crowley responded, giving half a grimace. “Al _ right _ .” Aziraphale knew the spat meant nothing. He was more focused on Crowley’s inner expressions of annoyance. He’d known Crowley for a very long time, and he liked to think he knew what went on in his head. He thought that maybe, the demon was annoyed at feeling the same--feeling love. Certainly it would be quite the nuisance for a demon. Perhaps even foreign.

Crowley stood then, and reached out, putting a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I do hope I’m doing this right,” he mumbled, more to himself than to the angel. He leaned his head over to press his lips firmly against Aziraphale’s. 

At first, the angel did nothing, but he came to his senses and closed his eyes, smiling against the demon’s mouth and pressing back. He cupped a hand to Crowley’s cheek, and stroked the tattoo he knew was there. A breath in, a breath out. Aziraphale found himself at peace with this sort of affection. It was definitely not as passionate as the books always claimed. It was calmer, and in this moment he felt he was sharing a part of himself with his long-time friend. No, not friend. Didn’t they agree upon lover? Aziraphale decided it didn’t matter as long as he could stay close to him, and be there for him. His hand slid down to rest under Crowley’s chin, and he tilted his head to the other side to try and get more comfortable. 

Kissing, Aziraphale found, felt much like holding hands. There were a few key differences. First, kissing was warmer and messier, and you don’t realize how odd it is to have someone else’s face so close to yours. Second, kissing made a small spark in your chest that Aziraphale didn’t know could happen. And three, kissing encouraged being closer. 

He realized just how much he loved Crowley in this moment. All the times he could ever think of when the demon cared for him. His recklessness, and cunning, and love for his car, everything that made Crowley… well, Crowley. It felt like the gentle nudge oh so long ago that the demon had given him to ask for protection from the rain. It wasn’t just Aziraphale opening up to him, he was opening himself up to Aziraphale as well. This kiss was everything he wanted to say, so he pushed harder to show just how much he  _ cared. _

Eventually, Crowley pulled away. They stared into each other’s eyes, and the angel noticed that the weariness might have eased. There was almost a playful smile on the demon’s face, and it was so utterly  _ Crowley, _ Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile.

“Well… that was a thing,” Crowley mused, slowly plopping himself back down on the couch.

“Oh dear me…” Aziraphale resisted the urge to touch his lips. “Indeed it was. Er.” Reflecting on it, now it seemed wrong to sit on the lone chair across from Crowley when he could sit on the wide open space next to him on the couch. It wouldn't be odd if he just switched spots, would it? “More tea?” Crowley waved a hand in agreement. Aziraphale used the excuse to walk around the table. 

Crowley seemed surprised at first but then gave a little laugh. Aziraphale rather liked it. “I knew you had love in you.”

The demon could only glare halfheartedly. “I-I don’t..." Crowley seemed to lose something in his expression while he looked at Aziraphale. "I suppose so," he said quietly. They regarded each other warmly, and Aziraphale lifted his tea as if in toast. Crowley snapped his fingers and clinked their new champagne glasses together, sipping deeply.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. An improvement indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so... something. Tell me if you like it. Also, I did my very, very best to put these dorks in character. I tried. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
